


Regret

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drugs, Homelessness, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, haha "nor nor" it's too late for grammar, neither den nor nor are hurting each other don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To put it plainly:Lukas turns down the person who saves him, and regrets it.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I love my precious Danish baby <333
> 
> To be honest I didn't even have a plan for this until I wrote the second part.

"Luka."

Enter the sunshine, splashing painfully against his closed eyelids. 

Or was it sunshine? It was brighter, whiter, more painful. His head is pounding. He doesn't know what's happening. He feels hands, lots of hands. They're so cold and they are touching him in places they shouldn't be. 

Someone's breathing, whispering in his ear. He doesn't understand the words. He tries to ask what they're saying, but someone clamps their hand over his mouth.

His eyes are wide open, but they only see the blurry outline of the light above him. It's not the sun. It looks more like the moon, but he's unsure.

He can't move. That's the most terrifying thing. He's poisoned.

Their hands are all over him, and he wants to run. 

Then he hears something loud. A door? A bomb. It was loud like a bomb. That's what he decides it is. 

He feels the hands coming off of him, he hears yelling and footsteps running away.

And warm arms pick him up and put him somewhere else. Then he's picked up again and is put inside a big truck. 

*

"Luka..."

The Norwegian opens his eyes, blinking. He turns his head and looks around, wondering where the hell he is. His bed isn't this comfy and his room isn't even half as nice as the one he's in, so he's obviously not at home.

"Is that your name, sir? Luka?" A loud voice cuts into Lukas' thoughts, and he turns his head towards the noise, seeing a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that mirror the mid-afternoon summer sky. 

"Nei," Lukas murmurs, frowning. "It's Lukas Bondevik..."

The man tilts his head. "That's a nice name..." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Quite a rough night last night, eh?" 

"I..." Lukas' eyes narrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to be embarrassed to answer my question...I'm the one who took them away from you. I told the people inside the club to call the authorities." 

The Norwegian tilts his head in confusion and vexation. "Who exactly are you?"

The wild blonde chuckles and smiles softly. "My name's Matthias." He holds out a hand for Lukas to shake, and Lukas takes his hand and shakes it slowly. "I was about to go to sleep when I heard a bunch of guys laughing. I looked, and there you were, drugged out of your mind, your eyes practically rolled back in your head, in their arms--they tossed you onto the ground and..."

"And the trashy prostitute was treated like the garbage he is." Lukas' face grows sour. "You may've helped me out, but that doesn't do anything for the rest of us. It doesn't do anything to keep the same thing from happening to us in the future. Don't act like a hero."

Matthias' face falls, and he blinks at Lukas, before sighing heavily. "I hope you'll be okay…and for the record, you're not trashy. You're beautiful." He gives Lukas a small, sad smile, before walking away, out of the hospital room.

Lukas closes his eyes and sighs, feeling a little bad…but then again, why should he? The man probably only wanted to show up in the paper or the news or something. No one in the real world was kind enough to help people just for the sake of doing so. Those things only happened on TV or in the movies.

So Lukas closed his eyes and went to sleep.

*

The Sunday paper arrived at the house, and Lukas' brother was kind enough to bring it up to Lukas when he visited.

Sure enough, there was Matthias on the front page, standing by an old red truck parked in front of the club where Lukas had been the night he'd been drugged. And when Lukas read the article, his eyes began to sting with tears. He threw the paper down so that Matthias and the story were face-down. 

'I don't mind being homeless. Really. I don't need millions of dollars and a fancy house and car and clothes. All I need is food--of course--and to be able to help people out. The most valuable thing in the world is being able to do that.'

What an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> See, my idea was for when he was drugged everything was kinda hazy and I focused a lot more on imagery and Lukas' thoughts. Then when he wasn't, the story would be more clear and it would be more realistic-seeming. If that makes any sense...?
> 
> That's honestly what I was thinking. I'm not trying to justify the writing style change with something totally random I just came up with XD oof-
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
